


Fetch!

by Wallwalker



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Blood and Gore, Digital Art, Dogs, Fanart Remix Exchange, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only issue Ferelden has with its hounds- they get a little too playful sometimes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Mabari](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74504) by sqbr. 



A Mabari war hound gets too excited about a severed ogre limb that goes further than usual, and gives chase through a grassy battlefield. I decided to continue the Playful Happy Warhound theme in my remix attempt.

Drawn for the first round of [Fanart Remix Exchange](http://fanartremixexchange.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thanks for running it, sqbr!

(dA link [here.](http://fanaticalone.deviantart.com/art/DA-Fetch-483115849))


End file.
